


Return of the Pyromancer

by the1raptorjesus



Category: Wizard 101 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Isekai, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1raptorjesus/pseuds/the1raptorjesus
Summary: A man has strange dreams about a final battle and is confused about the things happening to him outside of them.Non-card based magicIndepth battles, language and Possible Sexual encounter warnings





	1. Dreams and Reality

I stand in a black void, arms crossed and tapping my foot. Well, as much tapping as you can while in a dream. This dream is one I've had many times in the past month, and it always starts in this endless void. After an indeterminate amount of time passes, the dream shifts. What was once a black void was now a regal and intimidating tower, with a titanic ghostly dragon seemingly peeking in at the events on the top floor. Taking strides to get this over with, I will myself to fly in through a window.

Inside the room are five people and some sort of circle. One of these people stands out, strikingly different to the other four. Inky, black hair cascading down to his shoulders, facial hair in the style of Fu Manchu combined with his ornate, black robes with gold decals and trim, tall form and dangerous looking staff, cut an imposing figure.

The other four however look like they just came from The Magical World of Harry Potter at the Universal Studios theme park. Well, three of them do at least; the fourth is always strangely out of focus, so I can't tell what they look like. The other three are crystal clear though, each one wearing fanciful outfits that would be right at home in the aforementioned theme park. 

One, seemingly male fellow wears a dark green hooded robe with a lighter green trim; he carries what seems to be a very long branch of a tree he found off the ground. His hood is up hiding most of his features but what I can see however, depicts him as very young. Seemingly around twelve or thirteen years old, his two female companions are around the same age. 

One is wearing a hooded robe similar to the male, except for the coloring being black with white trim and skull decals; she carries a much shorter stick, wand?, with a skull on top. Her hood is also up obscuring most of her face but a single strand of black hair blows from beneath, betraying its length. 

The other female chose to forego the hood and is wearing a full blown, stereotypical witches hat. It and her robes are more flamboyant, being colored a deep purple with yellow trim. Her long, brown hair was tied in a ponytail with two bangs framing her face; she carried what looked to be a jagged trident with electricity decals along its shaft and blades.

The fourth, still typically out of focus, is only identifiable by their similar size to the three before and their red blob-like shape. They stand directly across from Mr. Fu Manchu in the magic circle seemingly locked in combat. The other three are around 5 feet away and look to be trying to get to the two, but are held back by some sort of invisible barrier that surrounds the circle. 

Flashes of red and, somehow, black light come from the combatants. Whatever the red light hits bursts into flame, while the black light leaves whatever it touches to decay to dust. The barrier around them holds steady, easily brushing off both sets of light whenever one would happen to splash against it. The battle carries on, neither mage gaining an upper hand, both dodging and weaving with the grace of trained acrobats. Attacking with both the lights and their weapons.

Its at this point I close my eyes and look away; I know what happens next. Throughout these dreams there has never been any sound, mouths may move and rocks may fall but everything takes place in complete and utter silence. Except for what happens next. A loud, wet, sickening squelch tears through the otherwise silent room. I open my eyes but don’t return my gaze to the circle just yet. My sight first lands on the three young companions to find their faces stricken with horror. All three of them, mouths open in silent screams of terror and disbelief, are looking at what just transpired. I will myself to look within the circle, to find the taller man having impaled the younger on the bottom of his staff. I try to look away once more but I can no longer control myself. 

The blur is in justifiably in shock, appendages that I am sure to be arms grabbing at the pole going through their midsection. They fall to their knees, unable to keep standing through the pain, grip tightening on the staff and letting out a wet cough. Blood hitting the ground from both the abdominal wound and their mouth they begin to speak, addressing their companions. “Guys… I need you to ... get out of here.” Their voice, weak as it was, reveal them to be a young male. “Tell the Headmaster … I’m sorry.” He ends his last sentence with a grim determination, seemingly having resolved himself to not making it out.

His friends each shout out their own form of denial, their words conjoining into an unintelligible cacophony of sounds as they shouted over one another, the looks on their faces now more frantic than ever. Each redoubling their efforts to get past the barrier, yet making no more progress than before. The blurry figure still holding tightly to the pole suddenly bursts into a flame of the brightest white, the sheer heat being emitted was somehow even felt by me, even though I wasn't actually there. 

The three friends now have no choice but to leave or be suffocated by the oppressive heat, as even the barrier surrounding the circle was having trouble standing up to it. They slowly back out of the room, taking one last look at their friend before running as fast as they can out of the tower, initiating their teleport as soon as they were clear of the wards of the building, keeping them from doing it before.

At this point the tall man has already let go of the staff and was backing away from the fire that was slowly spreading across the stone floor. Panic evident on his face when he realised he was trapped, the barrier wouldn’t let them leave until at least one of them had died. His fear quickly turns to anger and he shouts. “YOU FOOL! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS MY WIFE RETURNED TO ME! THE DRAGON TITAN WAS MY KEY TO GETTING HER BACK, NOW YOU HAVE KILLED US BOTH!”

“You’re the fool here Malistaire, the Dragon Titan would see you dead before it served you, just like it did to the Lords of Dragonspyre.” The blur said weakly, voice strained from all the coughing and smoke he was inhaling “There's no power in the spiral that could bring your wife back… I’m sorry, I know she was your everything.” He ended.

“You presume to know HOW I FEEL?” Malistaire roared. “YOU? A 12 YEAR OLD BOY HAS NO IDEA WHAT SHE MEANT TO ME. SHE WASN’T JUST MY EVERYTHING, SHE WAS MY OTHER HALF, MY SOUL MATE. SHE WAS WORTH MORE TO ME THAN EVERYTHING IN THIS DAMNED SPIRAL.”

“AND THATS WHY YOU MUST BE STOPPED.” The young man retorted, slowly walking forward. “SHE WOULDN’T HAVE WANTED YOU TO DO THIS, SHE LOVED THE SPIRAL AND ALL THINGS IN IT. SHE TAUGHT LIFE MAGIC FOR A REASON.” The Blurry figure slightly shifted and took out something that glowed green against his flaming form, a new voice speaking up

"Malistaire, please... it's me, Sylvia. Listen to me. You must stop this madness. The man I loved would never risk the lives of so many for his own desire. I love you... please release me... be happy and move on."* The newly identified voice of Malistare’s wife spoke. Malistare seemed to freeze in place, before his rage became palpable, creating a black aura that started pushing back the fire.

“You thought you could trick me with a mere illusion? You'll pay for evoking my beloved Sylvia!” The man shouted, his magic pushing back against the flames at a more rapid pace.

“I can’t let you destroy the Spiral!” The Flame Cloaked Blur shouted and as soon as he finished speaking the flames intensified dramatically, going from a pure white, to completely clear. The only remnants of the visible fire were now on his chest, condensed into a singular, shining point about the size of a dime. The flames now completely eradicating Malistare’s aura and burning away the man’s robe. “I truly am sorry it had to come to this Malistare, I heard you were a great teacher and I would have loved to learn from you.” The blur clutched the white point on his chest and then pulled it away, creating a massive explosion that leveled the tower, and the world goes black.

I wake up to my alarm blaring, feeling very hot, sweaty and uncomfortable. I wake up this way almost every morning now, despite sleeping under two fans and an entire air conditioner. I think I'm getting some sort of virus but it always goes away before too long and the doctor’s haven't found anything unusual with me. I just wish it would go away; I dislike being any amount of warm for longer than necessary, have ever since I was 12.

Worlds away, an owl staring into a crystal ball sees something familiar, a magical signature they haven’t seen in a very long time. He lets out an excited “Who?” and then flies away to tell his oldest friend what he’s found.


	2. The 8th Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old man thinks over the worst possible outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Japanese Crime Squad for being super supportive of this meme.
> 
> Also Brendan and Gehrig for the exact same reason

In a flamboyantly decorated office sits a positively ancient man looking every one of his many years. This is Merle Ambrose, founder of Wizard City and Headmaster of The Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. From outside, comes the noise of joyous celebration, contrasting harshly with the headmaster's somber mood. "Has it already been eight years?" He ponders to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. "Eight years to the day I sent my brightest student to an early grave." 

He looks around his office, decorated with relics of his own adventures before settling down to run a school. The normally busy room is dark and devoid of life other than the elderly man, everyone having the day off to attend the celebrations no doubt happening all around Wizard City. He looks to the windows that frame his front door, they being the only source of light for the room at the moment. 

He stands from behind his impressive looking desk and walks across the room to them. Looking out, he can see the joyous faces of students and citizens alike celebrating the defeat of Malistaie. Gazing upon an intricately carved marble statue depicting the Savior of the Spiral wreathed in marble flame, standing protectively in front of a smaller carved rendition of the Spiral. The marble "flames" become real on the date of the anniversary however; instead of oppressive heat they emit an aura of comfortable warmth and protection, making those in range feel safe and at home. For our headmaster though, the only thing these things brought was memories of the last time he saw the young wizard.

✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶

Four figures appear outside of what used to be a magnificent tower, now barely a coating of ash on a circle of stone foundation. In the center of said circle is what's left of a body garbed in red, the three smaller figures make to run to it but are stopped by the taller one. He casts a very powerful ward on each of them that will mitigate the intense heat coming from the circle to a tolerable level. After he is done, he lets the children rush to the body as he scans the area for any trace of danger following them soon after.

The four approached the body, taking in what was left of their friend nearly recoiling in horror at what they found. The kid's right arm, completely severed, was a foot to the right of the main body. The upper left side of the abdomen was there, arm and head still attached, but that's about all. What used to be flesh and bone was now ash laid out in a vaguely human shape, like a chalk outline detailing where the body was. The boy's head was half gone from the right side of the nose, all the way to the right ear. 

Upon hearing them approach, the head slightly turned so that its one remaining eye could see them. "I thought… I told you… guys to leave." The boy wheezed out.

At the unexpected sound of his voice the four are startled, the male wizard in the green robes brings his staff forward, causing both it and what is left of his friend to glow with a green light. The taller figure sees this and adds his own power to the spell making the glow brighter. Despite their best efforts, nothing happens. Their friend has no visible reaction other than a slight relaxation of facial muscles they didn't notice were tense before. Eventually, the two figures stop realising the futility of their actions. 

The boy on the ground lets out a small sigh of relief, the constant pain he'd been feeling finally lessening thanks to the spell. "Ceren, Headmaster, I think I'm a little beyond healing at the moment." The boy tries to chuckle out but half way through, the small laugh turns into a cough. After he regains his breath he speaks again, his voice slightly stronger than before. "Thank you though, it means a lot that you tried." He turns his head to look straight up; his singular, green eye meeting those of the two girls who had moved to be on either side of him.

"Penny," he addresses the one on his right turning his head slightly to view her easier. "I need you to take over for me… you were always the most mature of us all. I need you to make sure these two stay in line." He smiles, through it falls when he sees her tears falling even more frequently. Not wanting to see her cry anymore, he turns to face his other friend only to see another tear stricken face. 

"Suzie, please … don't cry… you know I'm not good with crying girls." He tries to joke but it ends up falling flat. He raises his one arm to touch her cheek, caressing it. "I'm sorry this had to happen, trust me if I had any other option I would have taken it." He whispers, tears filling his eye. "I need you to be strong for your brother, Artur, he'd be lost without you." He says, his arm falling to the ground limp. 

He turns to Ceren "you've been with me since the beginning, and you've always had my back." The young wizard states "We've dug eachother out of more holes than we'd like to admit, and for that, you'll always be my best friend."

He returns his eyes to the headmaster. "I'm sorry sir… I failed… I couldn't make him see the light." His own tears falling. 

"No, my boy, it is I who have failed you." Merle sighs "All because I couldn't bring myself to stop him myself." He whispered, also joining the crying.

"You did what you could sir, you had to protect the school." The boy paused " You wouldn't have been able to do that if you had chased him around the Spiral." He finished, closing his eye.

He was quiet for a moment before saying "Headmaster… I'm scared, I want to keep hanging out, just the four of us, I want to keep assisting the headmaster, I want to keep advancing my magic and become the next headmaster." He inhales one last time whispering "I don't want to go." Before falling still, the rest of his body crumbling to ash and blowing away in the wind.

The remaining four mages stay for a while, overtaken with grief. The headmaster gathers the three kids and taking them back to Wizard City, but not before conjuring a small stone plaque that reads

Rest in Peace  
Ryan Bearblood  
Savior of the Spiral

✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶✶

The Headmaster shakes himself out of his memories, nothing had affected him as much as this over his long life. He turns to go back to his desk when his oldest friend, Gamma the Owl, bursts through the door to the adjacent tower excitedly. 

"Headmaster, you have to see this!" Gamma hoots frantically "a magical signature has been detected and you won't guess whose it is and where its from!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it helps, Ryan ended up exactly like Alexander Anderson after Alucard ripped out his heart


End file.
